


pink floyd

by evak1isak



Series: boy in jeans [12]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: A grown up Isak comes to terms with his parents.---Part of the series "boy in jeans", based on Ryan Beatty's album "Boy in jeans".





	pink floyd

**Author's Note:**

> this one is a little bit sad, but it's something I wanted to write about.

Making the money to get by

Smoking the Pink Floyd every night

And I'm feeling sad 'cause every day I pay the price

Taking a walk to shake it off

I'm trying to believe in what I want

I don't what else I can say

I'm made this way

They say there's nothing to lose

But I lose it every day

They say there's nothing to lose

But I lose it every day

I'll find a place, I'll find a place

Somewhere special

I'll find a place, I'll find a place

Somewhere special

[Pink Floyd - Ryan Beatty](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LW_S5QRwgAg)

After four years together, Isak’s life had improved a lot. He had been living with Even for a while now, Even’s parents adored him and he had a great group of friends. In high school, he never thought his life would be like this.

He still had to fix the problems with his own parents, though.

He had told his mother about Even, and she accepted him. His sexuality wasn’t the problem. The problem was that he had to leave home when he was a teenager, and he always felt like his relationship with his parents was ruined. He didn’t visit that often. His parents had both tried to fix it, but whenever they had lunch together, they would argue about anything.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Even asked him, kissing the bridge of his nose. He was holding Isak from his shoulders, and then looked at him with the most caring look someone could give. Isak was loved, he knew that.

Isak nodded. “I should. And I must.”

“Do you want me to go with you?”

Isak shrugged and hugged Even. They were standing in the middle of their kitchen, which smelled like freshly brewed coffee. “I… I don’t know.”

“I can stay in another room while you talk with them, and come in if you need. Or I can stay here, if you want.”

“They already know you, it’d be weird if you stayed in the bathroom or something.” Isak sighed. “I… I think I can do it on my own.”

Even kissed him on his head, “Of course you can, baby. You’re so strong. I’ll always be there in case you need me. Always.”

Mom and dad moved away from home

To Santa Clarita years ago

Just so that I could catch my dream (I owe everything)

Honestly, I could really cry

I hope that they looked back on their life

And see that I tried, I tried, I tried

Isak stood in front of the door, about to knock. He still remembered the day when he left to Jonas’, tears running down his cheeks as he heard his parents screaming at each other inside the house. 

He sighed, and finally knocked. After a few seconds of silence, he heard a door close, followed by some steps which grew louder as they approached. In that moment, he felt like running and escaping.

His mother smiled when she opened the door. He hadn’t seen her in months, but there were certainly more wrinkles in her face.

“Isak, my son, how are you?” She hugged him, and they stood in the doorstep for a while. “That beard suits you,” she said once they entered the corridor. “Your father is already here.”

Indeed, his father was already sitting on the table. He also hugged him and tapped Isak on the shoulder, saying how proud he was of him and all of that. He always said that.

“Why didn’t Even come?” His mother asked while his father served the food. 

“He… I asked him not to come.”

His father sat, “Why?”

“I wanted to talk. With you two. We’ve never had the best relationship.”

His parents looked at each other, not knowing what to say. “Isak, my boy,” his father began. “You know that me and your mom… we don’t love each other anymore, and we’re not getting back together because–”

“I know,” he interrupted. “I just want us to be a normal family. I’ve felt like I couldn’t rely on my parents since I was sixteen or so. I know you always wanted the best for me, but sometimes I felt, and feel, like you don’t care.” It was true, they had helped him financially, but sometimes he felt like they didn’t want to see him, they were too busy arguing with each other.

His mother gave him a pitying look. “I’ve never regretted anything more than leaving you on your own, living with Jonas and then with that Eskild guy when you were just a teenager, trust me. But that’s something I have to bear with everyday. Wounds take time to heal, Isak. I guess we, and by we I mean us, not you, need to put more effort.” She covered Isak’s hand with her own and squeezed it. “With time, it will get better.”

“I’m sorry, Isak. I’m sure that’s what you want to heat,” his father said. “And I truly mean it. We were too selfish. So selfish that we didn’t treat our son correctly. You’re the person we both love the most in this world. You know that, right?”

Isak nodded, and swiped off the tear that was about to run down his cheek. Deep down, he knew that they were doing better.

It would take time, but things would get better.

I'll find a place, I'll find a place

Somewhere special

I'll find a place, I'll find a place

Somewhere special, special

I'll find a place somewhere special

I'll find a place, I'll find a place

Somewhere special


End file.
